1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of alarm and security systems for guns. More specifically the present invention relates to a security system for firearms, which are subject to tampering and theft. The system includes a gun module containing a module alarm circuit having a power source, an activation means, arming means, and a wireless alarm signal transmitter which immediately sends a wireless alarm signal, means for locking, mounting to or otherwise engaging the gun to be protected. The system further includes wireless alarm signal converting and relaying means located in the vicinity of the gun including a time delay clock to permit user entry of an alarm code to send an alarm deactivation signal to deactivate the alarm before it sounds. The alarm signal converting and relaying means preferably is operationally connected to an alarm monitoring system having a telephone link to a monitoring station which alerts the owner and summons the appropriate authorities when a signal is received. The alarm monitoring system may additionally or alternatively include a panic button, an audio alarm, and may be a pre-existing house security system or a specially designed committed system. A preferred embodiment of the module is designed for engaging the trigger and trigger guard of a firearm, which lockingly fits through the trigger guard and confines and retains the trigger against pivoting to fire the charge. The preferred alarm activation means is a motion detector or tilt switch. A method of operating the module to engage the trigger guard of a firearm surrounding a trigger and to activate and deactivate the module alarm circuit is provided, including the steps of fitting the trigger connecting means through the trigger guard, locking the connecting means and arming the alarm circuit with the arming means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been alarm systems for banks, office buildings, houses and automobiles, which either sound an audible alarm or send a signal to an alarm station so that the station staff can call the police, the fire department or source other appropriate authorities. Yet there has been an absence of similar protection for hand portable items such as firearms. The options for securing hand portable items has generally been limited to lockable cabinets and lockable chains and cables passing through the item. Moreover, existing alarm systems having code entry arming and disarming means are vulnerable to short circuiting or outright destruction before a time delay lapses and the alarm signal is sent.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a alarm system for firearms.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an alarm system which, when triggered, immediately sends an alarm signal to a pre-existing or dedicated remote central alarm system from which one or both of the appropriate authorities and the owner are alerted, the central alarm system including a time delay clock for delaying the activation of an alarm and any notification for several seconds so that an authorized user can enter an alarm code and thereby send an alarm deactivation signal to the central alarm system cancelling the alarm before it is sent.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an alarm system having a lock which must be disturbed in a way which triggers the alarm to attempt unauthorized removal.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such an alarm system which can be connected to a firearm by a lock which prevents discharge of the firearm, the lock being removable by entry of pre-set release code.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide such an alarm system which is adapted to engage is triggered by picking up or otherwise disturbing the gun.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such an alarm system which is reliable, sturdy and easy to install.
The present invention accomplishes the above-stated objectives, as well as others, as may be determined by a fair reading and interpretation of the entire specification.
A portable security system is provided for protecting a portable item, including an item engaging module including a module alarm circuit having a power source, an alarm activation switch, an alarm arming mechanism, a wireless alarm signal transmitter, and a connecting mechanism for connecting the module to the item, an alarm monitoring system, and wireless alarm signal relaying device operationally connected to an alarm monitoring system including a telephone link to a monitoring station for alerting appropriate persons when an alarm signal is received from the alarm signal transmitter.
The security system preferably additionally includes a panic button alarm signal activation mechanism for causing the transmission of an alarm signal to the alarm signal receiver without displacement of the item engaging module. The security system preferably still additionally includes an audio alarm sounding device operationally connected to the alarm signal relaying device. The monitoring station is optionally a home security station. The portable item is optionally a firearm having a firearm trigger encompassed by a trigger guard, and the connection mechanism includes an engaging mechanism for engaging the trigger guard, including a structure for lockingly and releasibly fitting through the trigger guard and confining and retaining the trigger against pivoting.
Where the portable item is a firearm having a firearm trigger encompassed by a trigger guard, the connection mechanism preferably includes a latching plate having a trigger guard abutting segment with at least one perpendicular cylindrical protrusion for fitting into the trigger guard of the firearm adjacent to the firearm trigger for blocking trigger movement, the latching plate also having a perpendicular engaging segment integral with and bent out of alignment with the guard abutting segment and having a lateral edge with a series of plate locking teeth, a housing containing a guide bore and a sliding plate within the guide bore, the sliding plate having a channel recessed into one plate face with a channel side wall having a series of locking channel teeth, the sliding plate being slidingly mounted into the guide bore within the module housing and abutting a first coil spring at one guide bore end which biases the sliding plate channel teeth into engagement with the plate locking teeth, a lock release button port at the opposing end of the guide bore and a lock release button protruding through the housing and positioned to contact the sliding plate, so that depressing the release button toward the housing against the biasing of the coil spring displaces the sliding plate and thereby disengages the plate teeth from the channel teeth so that the latching plate is freed for removal from the housing and from the trigger guard, and a release button blocking assembly for preventing the release button from displacing the sliding plate.
The release button blocking assembly preferably includes a blocking arm pivotable between, and out from between, the release button and the sliding plate end, and a pivot shaft substantially perpendicular to and connected to the blocking arm on which the pivot shaft pivots, substantially parallel to the sliding plate and the guide box. The security system preferably still additionally includes a tab notch in the sliding plate, a locking tab connected to the pivot shaft so that the locking tab removably fits into the tab notch, a combination lock engagingly and operationally mounted to the pivot shaft and locking tab, and including combination wheels.
The alarm arming mechanism preferably includes an electronic code entry pad, a computer memory for storing a pre-set code, and a microprocessor for comparing an entered code with the pre-set code. The alarm activation switch optionally includes a tilt switch.
A portable security system is further provided for protecting a portable item, including an item engaging module including a module alarm circuit having a power source, an alarm activation switch and alarm arming mechanism, a connecting mechanism for connecting the module to the item, and audio alarm sounding mechanism connected to the alarm activation switch.
A portable security system is further provided for protecting a portable item, including an item engaging module including a module alarm circuit having a power source, an alarm activation switch, alarm arming mechanism, a wireless alarm signal transmitter, and a connecting mechanism for connecting the module to the item, a message storing and sending module, and a wireless alarm signal relaying device operationally connected to the message storing and sending module including a telephone link to a receiving device for alerting a person when an alarm signal is received from the alarm signal transmitter. The receiving device is preferably one of: a pager and a telephone.
A method is provided of operating the item engaging module, including the steps of fitting the trigger connecting mechanism through the trigger guard, connecting the locking mechanism, and arming the alarm circuit with the arming mechanism.